Small Bump
by nikelpikle
Summary: Based on the song 'Small Bump' by Ed Sheeran. 'I pulled my free hand through her damp hair. "I know baby, I know. But you have to. He can't stay in there, he has to come out." ' One-shot


Small Bump

Jace POV

_(You were just a small bump unborn, four months then brought to life.)_

I looked down at the petite redhead beside me, who glanced up at me with a knowing smile. We were all sitting around the dining room table of the Institute, eating takeout, because no one wanted to brave Izzy's cooking.

Tonight was the night. The night we told our family that we were starting a family of our own. Clary's stomach was starting to show, but it was still our little secret. I could faintly hear laughing around the table, but all I could focus on was my beautiful wife, who seemed to be glowing.

The mother of my unborn child looked up at me from under her long lashes, and with a slight nod of her head, I knew it was time.

I looked up from Clary and cleared my throat, which seemed to get the attention of the rest of the table. I sneaked a quick glance back at my wife and smiled when I saw the elated look on her face.

"Clary and I have some exciting news."

As I looked around the table at the faces of my family, I couldn't help but grin at the questioning looks, and even knowing looks on my parents faces.

"Well, we're having.." my sentence was cut off by a bloodcurdling cry from the redhead beside me.

A look of horror crossed my face before I jumped out of my chair and crouched next to my wife, who was doubled over on the floor, a look of utter pain on her face.

I was distantly aware of my family trying to talk to me, and yelling something about getting Magnus, while I put my small wife's head in my lap.

I had to strain to hear my wife whispering something. "The baby…"

"Shhhhh, It's going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay." I tried to soothe her, absently running my fingers through her auburn hair.

Finally looking up, I noticed the scared and shocked faces of the other occupants of the room, all with tears in their eyes.

"Where's Magnus?" I yelled.

A bright light appeared on the far wall, signalling the opening of a portal.

"Don't worry, I'm right here." A sparkling Magnus stated, rushing out of the portal.

Magnus kneeled beside me, picking up Clary's too-pale wrist.

He gave me a knowing look, and asked "Is she…?" leaving the question unanswered in the air.

I nodded, afraid to trust my voice.

"How far?"

Finally regaining my voice, I looked up at the sparkly warlock, and said. "Four months."

Gasps were echoed around the small group that was standing around us.

Magnus nodded, and then looked up to his boyfriend.

He addressed his partner with a stern look. "Alexander, go ahead to the infirmary and get a bed set up for Clary."

With a sharp nod, Alec turned on his heels and ran out of the dining room.

I looked down at the pale face in my lap and noticed small drops of water falling over her forehead. Without wiping my eyes, I looked back to Magnus and nodded.

Slowly putting Clary's head on the ground, I got up and bent my knees, putting one arm under my wife's head and the other under her knees. Picking up her light body, I noticed a pile of water on the floor where Clary once laid. I followed Magnus out of the dining room, with my wife in my arms, down the halls to the infirmary.

_(You might be left with my hair, but you'll have your mother's eyes)_

Magnus stood, hands over Clary's slightly swollen bump, a sombre look on his face.

He took his hands away from my wife's stomach, a pained look on his face.

He addressed Clary. "I'm sorry Clary, your water has broken."

Clary looked up with wide eyes, tears streaming down her face. "But I'm only four months, he'll never make it."

"I'm sorry Clary, he already hasn't made it. We have to get him out." Magnus said, averting his watering eyes.

I didn't bother wiping the tears away that were spilling down my face, slowly walking closer to my wife's bedside, taking her small hand in my large one.

"No, no he can't be dead." Clary wailed.

"Clary. Clary look at me." I tried convincing her.

Finally, after a few seconds, she looked up at me with wet eyes.

I squeezed her hand. "We have to get him out."

She slowly nodded.

Magnus went to work, sterilizing his hands and putting gloves and scrubs on. He put some cloth in my hand and it took me a moment to realise they, too, were scrubs.

I disentangled my hand from Clary's, quickly putting the scrubs over my casual clothes.

Clary's screams cut through the silent room. It had been 3 hours since she had collapsed in the dining room.

Magnus looked up from the bottom of the infirmary bed.

"One more push Clary, just one more."

Clary let her head fall back on the pillow. "I can't. I just can't." sobs took over her body.

I looked down at Magnus and he looked at me, then down at Clary, silently communicating with me.

I squeezed my wife's hand in comfort, and she looked up at me through wet lashes.

"Yes you can Clary, you've come this far. Just one more push, and he'll be here." I told her.

"But he's dead" she yelled at me.

I pulled my free hand through her damp hair. "I know baby, I know. But you have to. He can't stay in there, he has to come out."

She looked at me with a solemn look and nodded.

"Okay, one big push Clary. You can do this." Magnus stated from the bottom of the bed.

One push later and Clary sighed, acknowledging it was over.

Magnus looked up at me. "Would you like to cut the cord, Jace?"

I looked down at Clary and after a nod, took my hand out of hers and walked down to Magnus. I looked at the small body in his arms and a small sob escaped my lips, more tears running down my face.

Blonde hair was atop a minute head, just like mine.

Magnus balanced my son in one arm, and handed scissors over to me with the other. After a motion from Magnus, I cut the cord with shaking hands, and dropped the scissors on the floor.

Magnus walked away with my small son in his hands, telling us he was going to clean him up.

I walked back to Clary, looking at her with pain visible on my face.

"Well, what does he look like?" she whispered.

"Perfect. He looks perfect" my voice cracking on the last word.


End file.
